None Mercy: Backyard Messiahz
None Mercy: Backyard Messiahz is a group of stuntmen/wrestlers who perform stunts and organized fights in Kingg with a K's backyard. Their fights are often themed by the video games they have been playing. They have a habit of dying painful deaths in their fights. It is a parody of NoMercyVideo, who are friends of Mega64. Members "Kingg with a K" ]] ''Real name: Jeff'' ''Portrayed by: Rocco Botte'' Kingg with a K is the apparent leader of the "Backyard Messiahz". His costume includes a crown worn over a gray hood. He always carries a towel over his shoulder during fights. He uses dangerous weapons that permanently injure or kill his opponents. He has killed at least two of the Messiahz so far. He is very afraid of his mother despite the fact that she is not even his real "mama". "Tha Government" ]] ''Real name: Todd'' ''Portrayed by: Derrick Acosta'' Tha Government is Kingg with a K's frequent opponent during fights. He wears a black hoodie with the letters "FBI" on it. He is very badly burned in the first Backyard Messiahz video but in the second video he returns for a rematch despite his injuries. He is finally killed in the second video when Kingg with a K throws a plugged-in microwave into the pool he had fallen in. "Fashionably on Time" ]] ''Portrayed by: Shawn Chatfield'' Fashionably on Time is Kingg with a K's new challenger after the death of Tha Government. He wears a gray blazer along with sunglasses and a "Cougars" t-shirt. He initially refuses to fight, but changes his mind in order to honor his deceased friend. He is shot and presumably killed by Kingg with a K in the third Backyard Messiahz video "Parlament" ''Portrayed by: Derrick Acosta'' Parlament is the brother of Tha Government. He wears a White sweater with a black beanie. He joined the Backyard Messiahz in order to find out the truth about his brothers disappearance. He suffered a severe allergic reaction after being attacked by bees released by Kingg with a K in the Messiahz VGA commercial. His ultimate fate is unknown. Marcus ''Portrayed by: Shawn Chatfield'' Before the accident that transformed him, Marcus did stunts for None Mercy. The fact that he could not be permanently injured gave him a great advantage. Garret ''Portrayed by: Garrett Hunter'' Before becoming the leader of FALZ, Garret was seen as a member of None Mercy. He has never been shown as a participant. Instead, he always appears as an observer on the side lines. Garret is the one who chastises Kingg with a K after he nearly kills tha Government in the first Backyard Messiahz video. He is the only member to die in an incident not related to the Backyard Messiahz. Other Members * Unknown character portrayed by Eric Baudour * Unknown character portrayed by Kevin Bushong * Unknown character portrayed by Dominic Botte * Unknown character portrayed by Phu Pham * Unknown character portrayed by Leroy Patterson Appearances *Backyard Messiahz #1 *Backyard Messiahz #2 *Backyard Messiahz #3 *Messiahz Outtakes *VGA Commercial "Messiahz" *VGA "Messiahz" Outtakes *Project Whoosh External Links *Mega64: Backyard Messiahz #1 on YouTube *Mega64: Backyard Messiahz #2 on YouTube *Mega64: Backyard Messiahz #3 on YouTube *Mega64: VGA Commercial "Messiahz" on YouTube *Mega64: VGA "Messiahz" Outtakes on YouTube Category:Skits